


Close to you

by BlackPhilip



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Gay Cats, M/M, Oneshot, Out of Character, Romance, Songfic, i think
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPhilip/pseuds/BlackPhilip
Summary: Sin duda alguna, Mr. Mistoffelees se había enamorado de Rum Tum Tugger.
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats)
Kudos: 9





	Close to you

**Author's Note:**

> \- Segundo desafío relámpago de Es de fanfics  
> \- Mes: Agosto  
> \- Canción: Close to you - The Carpenters   
> \- Sólo llevo unos días en el fandom pero realmente shippeo a estos dos:( así que quise empezar con un drabble, me disculpo con mucha sinceridad por los errores y por el Ooc, apenas estoy aprendiendo 

En la eterna noche azul, las majestuosas sombras comenzaban a bailar entre los muros. Audaces criaturas que caminaban tan elegantes y soberbias, proyectando una mítica pintura callejera. Los gatos se reunían una vez más, impacientes por ver al astro lunar alzarse con su brillante resplandor. Otro año, otro Jellicle Ball que celebrar. La espera tensaba el aire, la nostalgia y las danzas de los mínimos encontrándose creaba la inconfundible opulencia que rodeaba a esa tradición. 

Pero en medio del júbilo y el festejo, un joven gato erizaba su pelaje con nerviosismo. Mr. Mistoffelees se mantenía agazapado y expectante, un acto totalmente opuesto a la gracia con la que sólo él podía moverse. Y los suaves suspiros que salían de él sólo eran otro síntoma de su inusual padecimiento. Los demás gatos Jellicle también podían respirar el misterio que lo rodeaba desde días atrás. Pero aún así, desconocían el motivo de su insufrible ansiedad, un secreto que sólo Mistoffelees sabía.

Nunca antes se había encontrado angustiado en un Jellicle Ball, sino todo lo contrario, disfrutaba estar con su tribu, donde sus poderes eran celebrados desde que trajo de vuelta a su líder Old Deuteronomy. Pero ese año todo era diferente, la espera por la llegada de cierto felino icónico le parecía eterna. Hacía semanas que empezaba a percibir esos sentimientos, y ver a Rum Tum Tugger dejó de ser una simple costumbre y se convirtió en una necesidad. 

No fue nada fácil para Mistoffelees admitir que se había enamorado de un gato tan indeciso, aburrido y amante de sí mismo como lo era Tugger. Pero las emociones siempre tienen pruebas irrefutables que no se pueden negar.

De repente, con la sola presencia del gato pardo, todo empezaba a cambiar alrededor suyo. Incluso los pájaros aparecían y cantaban con una armonía celestial, los cielos azules brillaban con intensidad, y para completar aquellos sucesos indeseables, su garganta se secaba dejándolo sin posibilidad de responder a las bromas del otro. 

Creía poder tolerar aquello, pero los problemas no hicieron más que escalar. En las heladas noches, bajo el eterno manto celestial, cuando se tenían uno al otro como única compañía, el mágico felino observaba las estrellas y sentía como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Más brillantes y bellas que nunca, y por momentos creía que llovían del cielo, como oro cayendo sobre Dánae. Todo bajo la batuta de la tersa voz de Tugger, que le susurraba sus extrañas hazañas. Pensó que tal vez se estaba enfermando, pero finalmente comprendió que eso sólo ocurría cuando estaba con él. 

Con el paso de las semanas se horrorizó al encontrarse a si mismo creando poemas en su mente, testimonios de su creciente amor. Y lo peor era que sentía su lengua arder, pues deseaba poder recitarlos a viva voz, como un devoto amante. 

Nunca antes se había dado cuenta de la belleza tan única que rodeaba a Tugger. Era un espécimen ejemplar, fuerte, seductor y perfecto. Si le hubieran dicho que ese gato era la creación de los ángeles y que su pelaje estaba hecho de constelaciones, lo habría creído sin dudarlo. Para él, Tugger se había convertido en el felino más perfecto de la tierra.

Y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a entender por qué las reinas del lugar lo seguían a donde quiera que fuera. Al igual que él, ellas también lo admiraban y querían su atención. Tugger era la ambrosía que prometía calmar su anhelo. 

Sí, sin duda alguna había caído enamorado.

Mistoffelees volvió de sus pensamientos abruptamente, pues en el aire danzaba un inconfundible olor y podía sentir en la punta de sus bigotes la presencia de su amor. Saltó con torpeza entre las dunas de basura, que recordaban a las ruinas de un imperio, y miró con curiosidad. Podía ver en el centro a todos sus compañeros, cantando agudas sonatas a la luna. Y por supuesto, ahí estaba él. Tan magnífico y ególatra como sólo él podía serlo. Los gatos lo recibían maravillados, y las reinas ya lloraban a sus pies. 

El felino bicolor lo observaba, sintiéndose tan torpe como un cachorro. Una vez que miraba a Tugger no podía apartar los ojos, era tan hipnótico. Siempre terminaba de ese modo, todos los días el pequeño gato se arrinconaba en un lugar y no paraba de maldecir a sus emociones, pero una vez que se encontraba con su adorado todo mejoraba y volvía a recordar lo enamorado que estaba.

Se unió al Jellicle Ball, permaneciendo al lado de Skimbleshanks, como acostumbraba cada año. Los demás se fusionaron al ballet del adonis y Mistoffelees no podía dejar de admirarlo, mientras las mariposas se desataron con violencia en su estómago. Sonrió, porque al igual que ellos, el mágico Mr. Mistoffelees no quería otra cosa más que estar cerca de Rum Tum Tugger

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
